


The Reward For A Job Well Done

by Morvidra



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Inheritance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvidra/pseuds/Morvidra
Summary: Being granted a fiefdom wasn't really something Rispah had ever hoped for. Or thought of. Or wanted.





	The Reward For A Job Well Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



> From flower-seller to Baroness... I always wondered how Rispah felt about ending up in charge of Fief Trebond. I hope you enjoy!

Rispah shot to her feet, staring at the woman who sat across from her. “Ye canna be serious!”

“I am very serious – and so is Jonathan,” Princess Thayet said. “I believe Coram is the best choice for the job – and Jon believes it is a reward he has truly earned.”

“My man will give yours a right earful when he hears of this,” Rispah said tartly, dropping back into her seat.

Thayet smiled ruefully. “Precisely why I thought you and I should talk it over beforehand. I rather thought you would take it amiss.”

“Aye, you might say that.” Rispah shook her head, hoping to clear her thoughts. “Ye canna truly mean it.”

Thayet leaned forward earnestly, catching Rispah’s gaze with her own. “Coram cares for Trebond more than either of the recent Lords.”

Well, Rispah could not argue with that. He had, she knew, been steward of Trebond for four years after the death of Lord Alan until the young Lord Thom had come of age. Coram had spoken of the late Lord Alan with only the respect of a loyal retainer, but between the lines Rispah could read a different tale. 

As for Lord Thom – well. Rispah had a number of thoughts about the young sorcerer, although she wouldn’t be speaking them aloud any time soon. The gods were said to frown on those who spoke ill of the dead.

“Alanna used to consult with George about the runnin’ of Trebond,” she said instead. “And with the Lord Gareth as well, I believe. Coram spoke of her sendin’ funds to tide them through the lean winter.” 

“It was fortunate for Trebond that she did,” Thayet agreed, her voice grave.

Rispah leaned forward. “Thayet, truly – Trebond should go to Alanna.”

“No.” Thayet shook her head. “For several reasons, no. Firstly, Alanna is the heir of Olau – by adoption, I grant you, but she is as true a daughter to Sir Myles as any blood-kin could be.”

“There’s nothin’ to stop her bein’ heir to both fiefs,” Rispah protested. “Divide them among her children later on, maybe…”

“Unfortunately, it is a bad precedent to set among the Lords,” Thayet interrupted gently. “Besides which, as I understand it, Alanna may shortly be making an alliance with Pirate’s Swoop?” She raised an eyebrow at Rispah.

“I’m sure I’d not be knowing,” Rispah said primly.

Thayet grinned. “Secondly,” she continued, “the deed of fiefdom granted to Alanna’s ancestors states that only a male heir may be named heir to the fief. Under that deed, Alanna cannot inherit.”

Rispah shrugged. “Cancel the old deed an’ write a new one. Easily done.”

“The precedent – once again – would be a terrible one to set.” Thayet visibly shuddered at the thought. On reflection, Rispah could see her point. 

“Thirdly, Alanna does not actually want to inherit Trebond.”

“Nor does Coram!” Rispah burst out. “He’s never thought of such a thing, Thayet. My man’s a _soldier_ – not a prancin’ noble!”

Thayet‘s eyes met hers, and both women burst out laughing at the thought. Rispah couldn’t remember the last time she’d simply laughed with a friend. Admittedly, her friends hadn’t previously included Princesses-soon-to-be-Queen, but Thayet was the most down-to-earth noble Rispah had ever met.

Thayet wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. “Truly, Rispah, Alanna would not have Trebond even if we offered it to her. And there is no-one Jon would rather see it go to than Coram.”

“I still canna see myself marryin’ a Baron,” Rispah said, though with less heat than before. 

“Well, I did think we’d wait until _after_ the wedding to ennoble you both.” Thayet shrugged. “You are planning to marry quite soon, after all.”

Rispah stared at her. “Ennoble… Thayet, I canna be a Baron’s lady!”

“Why not?” It was Thayet’s turn to lean forward. “For how many years were you the Queen of the Rogues?”

“Nigh on a decade. Although in actual fact I was Queen of the _Ladies_ of the Rogue,” Rispah corrected. “Not Queen. Queen of the Ladies is like – like bein’ a consort, or an official hostess, for nobles.”

“I apologise for the error,” Thayet said, nodding. “But Rispah, don’t you see?” She spread her hands wide. “You’ve been doing the job for years already!”

The trouble, Rispah thought, was that Thayet wasn’t actually _wrong_. 

“Besides, my dear, it’s a reward for _both_ of you,” Thayet said cheerfully. “Jon’s loyal subjects who stood by him in the kingdom’s darkest hour should receive a gracious reward, don’t you think?”

“It’s a bloody job of work, is what it is,” Rispah grumbled.

“Exactly.” Thayet grinned. “I see you’ll have the hang of it in no time.”


End file.
